Hot tatted 20 Something Witch
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Squeal to Hot tatted 20 something Hermione/Steve First chapter had no spell check so there may be 1 or 2 spelling errors but nothing major. This Story is about Hermione and Steve building their relationship as S.H.E.I.L.D and the world falls apart around them.
1. I had no spell check excuse the errors

So this is the sequal to my story Hot tatted 20 something. This will be a chapter story not a oneshot so there will be multiple post. I own nothing

I just saw Age of Ultron and OMG was it Fantastic i can not even form words to describe it. I am goign again on Sunday and i am so excited. However, I have to say i loved it and i am a huge Hawkeye fan and his part in this movie hit me in the feels. I am thinking of doing a few one shots based off the new movie however this story will stick to the first movie and not the second. I might throw in a few peices of the new movie here and there expecially with the SHEILD collapse from Winter Soldier but we will see and i will put allerts for spoilers till around June ish. Thank you and let me know what you think int he review both of this and the movie cause i have been home for about 2 hours adn i am still fangirling and i have dozens of questions about where they are taking the plot in comparison to the comics. Thanks.

Kate

"So just how dead are we talking?" asked Tony

"Dead Tony like 6 feet under for you all at least they would most likly snap my wand and send me to Askaban." Hermione said

"Askaban?" Tony asked with a raised brow

"Wizarding prison. Nasty place run my these creatures called Dementors the worst punishment on my world os the Dementors kiss." Hermione explained

"Dementors kiss? That doesn't sound awful." Clint said befor takign a sip of his drink

"It isn't if you like having your soul sucked out." Hermione said

"I am sorry did you say soul sucked out?" Bruce piped up

"Yeah. If you are a truly evil person you can live without your soul but you are nothing but a shell. However, Voldemort could have survived his soul was so fractured. But they Dementors make you live your worse memories over and over again it is something truly horrible. To you; to muggles they are invisible they come around in times of battle they take victims and the depress villages. They feed off of those in mourning. That is why they stay on the island that the prison is located. They do not desifer between inmates and those who are just in the wring place." Hermione explained

"What breaks your soul?" Natasha asked courious

"Murder. The kind that people enjoy. When you take a life for the sake of taking one. Not becasue the person is bad, but when you take one for enjoyment or if you do not mourn their loss. If you do not have regret then your soul is damaged." Hermione said knowing the woman feared for her soul

"So tell me Lady Hermione what is your full title?" Thor asked

"Dame Hermione Granger of the Nation of England Order of Merlin First Class" Hermione said

"You where knighted. How did you get knighted?" Tony asked with a whine in his voice

"Saved the country. Try saving England next time Stark i am sure they will make you a knight." Hermione said with a smirk

"What is an Order of Merlin First Class?" Steve asked

"It would be equivilant to your Medal of Honor if i had to compare." Hermione said

"Oh wow." Steve said

The Avengers and Hermione finished lunch and they all headed their own way. Tony and Bruce headed back to the tower. Clint and Natasha went to where ever it is they go (if you have seen AofU you know where) and Steve an Hermione headed back to her place.

"I hope you didn't feel presured into telling everyone what happened to you in the past." Steve said as they sat down on the sofa in Hermione's apartment.

"No it is fine. To be honest i think i needed to talk about it. I mean i came here to get away from it but i couldn't and i think learned how to talk about it will help." Hermione said reassuring Steve that she was fine

"I know what you mean and if you ever want to talk about it someone will listen to you. Just promise me you will not keep it in. I learned the hard way that you can not run from your past because it is quicker than you and it will knock you down when it catches up. You have to learn how to live with what happened and learn to control it because if you ignore it; it will eventually start controling you." Steve said

Hermione kissed him and they sat there for hours like they had so many times before in the past few weeks and they talked. This time of war and lost love. As well as found love.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been a while I am currently in a waiting room at the hospital waiting for my best friend to have her baby and it is almost midnight. I had finals last week and I have been so busy and stressed but it is summer and I am done with school for now. Thank Goodness. Any way enjoy I own nothing sadly.

Please Review

Hermione and Steve sat on Steve's sofa a week latter talking with the news on low in the back ground. Hermione looked up at the tv to see a breaking news story. Images of a man with a metal arm destroying everything in his path littered the screen. Cops shot and the bullets bounced around him. The machine gun in his hand hitting every target it was aimed at.

"Bucky" said Steve

"You know him?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow shocked at Steve's knowledge of the man on the screen taking dozens of lives

"He was my best friend. He was captured during the war. His arm his mind it is a Hydra experiment." Steve explained as he got up to answer his now ringing phone.

Steve answered his phone, replied and left to change into his uniform. He was picked up by SHEILD and taken to the scene of Bucky's destruction, were he was joined by the rest of the Avengers. They stopped Bucky from killing anyone else but he was able to escape via a Hydra helicopter. The team went back to the Avengers Tower where Hermione met them to take care of the bullet wound that Clint took in the fight.

"You need to sit still the bullet is still in you I need to remove it." Hermione said irritated at the fidgeting archer

"What if it hits something on the way out" Clint wined

"I get get Dr. Banner to cut it out and then heal it if you would like." Hermione said aggravation clear in her voice

"Just let her do it." Tony yelled from the other room

"Fine, just do it." Clint said closing his eyes

"Baby" Hermione mumbled under her breath

Hermione spelled the bullet out of Clint and then closed the wound and gave him a pain and blood potion. Told him to rest and eat something. She then joined the rest of the team in the living room.

"He is a big baby." Hermione said as she entered the room

"Yes he is." Tony said handing Hermione a drink

"So is someone going to explain to me what the bloody hell that was today?" Hermione asked

"Bucky was my best friend growing up. He was one of the Hallowing Commandos. He fell from a train off a cliff on the hunt for Hydra. A few months ago it came on to our radar that a famous assasin named the Winter Soldier was on the loss. I found out in a fight that it was Bucky and his mission was to kill Fury. We were able to prevent that but he has proved to be a threat, but he is not responsible for this they are in his head if we can capture him and fix what they messed up if we could get him back."Steve said clearly distraught by his story

"Well there is no way to remove a memory only block them. If you can get him I can maybe pull his memories from before to the front and the new ones to the back. I am quite good with memory charms." Hermione said

"That would be amazing." Steve said kissing Hermione

Reviews would be lovely


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been so long. I am about to start the next chapter so I will post 2 this week. I hope you enjoy please review.

Hayden my best friends baby was born and he is healthy and a week old, thank you to those who asked. I start work at a camp this coming weekend and I am looking forward to that. Happy Memorial Day.

When do you get out of school for the summer?

I own nothing.

Hermione woke up 2 weeks latter to the sound of knocking on her door. She went and answered it to find Natasha on the other side.

"Get dressed we are going out." Natasha said making her way into Hermione's apartment

"What? Were are we going?" Hermione asked dazed and half asleep

"First breakfast, then we will meet Pepper and we are going shopping to get new dresses. Then we are getting mani pedis and to the salon to get dolled up. Finally we will meet the guys for dinner and then to a charity even that the Avengers have to show up at." Natasha said as she went in to Hermione's room and started picking out an outfit for her.

Hermione and Natasha went to breakfast and were in a cab when she got a text from Steve.

Steve: Hey. I am at your place were are you?

Hermione: With Natasha she came by this morning.

Steve: Did she tell you about the event tonight? I just found out that I have to go, I was wondering if you would go with me?

Hermione: She did and I would love to

Steve: Great. I will see you tonight have fun try to survive the day with Natasha. I have been shopping with her it is scarier than seeing her with a gun.

Hermione: Hahaha okay thanks for the heads up

Steve: No problem. Love you.

Hermione: Love you too

"Is that Steve? Clint told me Tony was trying to teach him how to." Natasha said as they pulled up to a boutique

"Yeah he is getting pretty good at it." Hermione said with a laugh

Hermione and Natasha went into the store were they met Pepper, The woman found dresses. Natasha a red form fitting dress that hit the knee and had a v cut and thick straps. Pepper a white lace dress that was to the knee as well and had a scoop neck and cap sleeves. Hermione's dress was black and strapless with red color blocks and it stopped 2 inches above the knee and hugged her figure. The girls then went to get their nail done, they grabbed lunch and then went to get their hair an makeup done. Natasha and Pepper got their hair curled and Pepper got her hair pulled up. Hermione trimmed her hair and had it styled the way it was when she first met Steve. All done up and ready to go the three of them went to the restaurant were everyone was.

"Wow you look beautiful." Steve said kissing Hermione

"You look handsome your self Mr. Rogers." Hermione said

"Lady Hermione this is Lady Jane." Thor introduced Jane to Hermione

The two woman sat next to each other and hit it off fast.

"I mean how does it work." Jane asked

"I can not explain how it works with physics and I know it is cheesy but it is magic." Hermione said

"So you can fly?" Jane said

"On broom only but we can there is a spell called apparition and we can go from place to place. But we have to be able to picture the place. Have been there before and close distances nothing over an ocean or country to country." Hermione said

"But how do you survive it?" Tony asked

"We are built for it Tony born to do it." Hermione said

"I don't know I feel like there has to be something else." Tony said

"Man of Iron it is magic it can not be explained only excepted." Thor said

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing enjoy

"Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in welcoming to the stage Mr Tony Stark." the announcer said as the room erupted into applause

"Thank you for having me. For having us. The Avengers, we have come together many times to defend the planet. There are threats out there that we have agreed to do what ever it takes to eliminate. We want this nation and this planet to be safe. Many question the Avengers and they say that we are unnecessary, unneeded. That we should be shut down. However, as long as there is a threat we will be here. We will be here to defend and to protect. However, the fight does not end once the bad guy is in hand cuffs and the buildings are repaired. Someone dear to the Avengers once pointed out that in times of horror and battles the biggest scar is not the once that can be seen. The scars that are the worst are the ones that stay with you that haunt you. That is what tonight is all about the Morgan Foundation is an organization that was created to help the victims. To help them heal the wounds that last long after the battle has finished." Tony said to the crowed

"How did you enjoy tonight." Steve asked as he took his jacket and tie off

"It was good. I had no idea what the event was for but it is a good cause." Hermione said taking off her heels and making her way to her bedroom.

"It is. Hey Hermione there is an owl at your window." Steve said as Hermione came running back into the room in her pajamas.

"It is from Harry or Ginny." Hermione said

Dear Hermione,

I hope you are doing well and everything is going well. Ginny said you where seeing someone but she wanted me to tell you that a boyfriend is not a good reason not to write or call. Anyway I am writing not only to see how you are doing but to tell you that Ginny, myself and Charlie will be in New York on the 5th to speak to an American group about the war and the invitation has been extended to you if you wan tot speak or at least come. However, Ginny said she wants to go shopping and meet this boy friend of yours. Molly has already started to cook food for me to bring to you so be prepared. Anyway this is getting random. I miss you. We all do and we cannot wait to see you.

Love,

Harry

"Harry, Ginny and Ginny's brother Charlie are coming next week." Hermione said handing the letter to Steve

"So are you going to go to this conference?" Steve asked

"I don't know maybe. I don't know maybe after I find out what they want us to talk about. I mean what do they want us to say. That it was awful, every war is. I just don't know." Hermione said

"Well I am sure no matter what they want you to talk about you will tell them the truth if you decide to speak to them." Steve said  
"So do you have any big plans for this week?" Hermione asked as she and Steve snuggled up in the sofa

"Natasha and I are going to Germany we are following a lead that Bucky was seen in a small town there. So we are going to see if we can find him and bring him in." Steve said

"Okay just be careful." Hermione said

"Always am love." he said kissing the top of her head

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Reveiw I own nothing

So I am in bed, writing this so I might write another one it depends on how I feel I had surgery yesterday and I am in a lot of pain and will be cooped up for a few days. Thanks for reading please review.

"Harry, Ginny, Charlie. This is my boyfriend Steve. Steve these are my friends." Hermione introduced everyone as they met in a cafe a few hours after the trio had landed in New York

"It is nice to meet you all. Hermione has told me a lot about you." Steve said shacking each of their hands

The group sat and talked and ate in the cafe for hours as Hermione and her friends caught up and Steve heard stories of Hermione from back in her school days. They enjoyed themselves and the topic turned to the conference that would take place the next day.

"So are you going to speak?" Ginny asked in reference to the conference

"I think so. I think that people need to know what it was like and how horrible they were and how they got to the level of power that they did. The corruption that was in the government that was ignored." Hermione said

The next morning Hermione was in a burgundy fit and flare dress with gold heels and accessories. Steve had on a burgundy and gold tie with his suit and together they made their was to the conference. When they got there they meet up with Harry, Ginny and Charlie and found their table. After many speakers Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Charlie made their way to the stage were a table await them. They took their seats and dozens lined up to ask the British War heroes question.

"Hello, Allison from the American Magazine of Magic. My question if for Harry and Hermione. Was there a time when you thought about giving up?" a blond woman with to much makeup asked

"Of course there was." Harry said

"We left everything behind us and there were times when we were cold and starving and we couldn't see an end. We would listen to the radio and hope that our loved ones names wouldn't be said on the list of dead or missing. So yes there were more times than not that we thought about giving up." Hermione said

"But we knew we couldn't that giving up meant we and everyone we loved would die."Harry said

The questions continued for over and hour and before they knew it there where only two people left in line.

"You-Know-Who rose to power and he gained so much support for a cause that many people can not fathom anyone supporting. How do you think he got to the power level that he did?" a young kid asked

"How does anyone get power. Voldemort had a specific idea for how he want to see the world run and he played off the old school ideals that people with money and power held and he he used these people to get what he wanted. As soon as he hooked them they couldn't leave and the fear of death and jail hung over them and they did things horrible things." Charlie said

"Now do not get us wrong their were people who thought that what they were doing was right that everyone who was not a pureblood was dirt under their shoes. But in history you can see time and time again people following these genocidal people. So the question we should ask ourselves is not how do these people follow men like Riddle and Hitler but how do we prevent men like them from ever gaining power in the first place." Hermione said

The last person came to the stand

"Hello I am Kelsey and I write for the American issue of Witch Weekly and I was wondering if you could tell us about your relationship status' and address the rumors."

"Well Kelsey I am forever single. I tend to prefer my dragons" Charlie said with a smirk

"Well Ginny and I have been together for years and as far as Ron goes he and his girlfriend are extremely happy." Harry said

"And you Miss. Granger?' Kelsey asked

"I have recently found someone who I like very much, it is very new and very good." Hermione said

That night Hermione and Steve were in their apartment getting ready for bed. When he sat at the end of the bed and patted the spot next him.

"I am really proud of you. You handled everything tonight with such grace I knew you were famous but I never expected what I saw tonight. I wanted to wait to tell you until after the conference but we found a possible hind out for Bucky we are going next week all the Avengers are going we are hoping that we will be able to take him in." Steve siad

review please


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing Please Review

So I am still cooped up in bed in a lot of pain ( I guess that happens when they remove an organ lol) I was told I would feel better in a few days and yet I am still in a lot of pain. I have to go to work tomorrow so I do not know how that will work if I am able to go. But I am looking on towards the next week or so. I should get my stitches out in just under 2 weeks, camp (I am a councilor) starts Monday and Tuesday is my birthday. I have a few more chapter to write and then this story will be finished. I know how it will end I just don't want it to. I am starting to think of possible story ideas and pairings for my next story. Anyway enjoy please review.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Hermione walked into S.H.E.I.L.D and down a hallway that was lined with armed agents. She walked into a room were Thor, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Nick and Steve stood looking into a room through a one way mirror. In the other room chained to a table that was screwed to the floor sat a man in black armor who had a metal arm. Steve came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He explained that they were able to capture him yet the cell that was holding him exploded in the process the scientist there died and a lot of the equipment destroyed. They had no way of knowing how they were manipulating Bucky's mind. Steve explained that he explained to Bucky who he was and what happened to him the best that he could. Hermione got herself together and Natasha removed anything from Hermione's person that could possibly be used as a weapon and made her way into Bucky's holding cell.

"So this shouldn't hurt, but it will be weird and you might have a headache when I am finished but I can give you something for the pain." Hermione said

"I will remember everything everyone is telling me about my past?" Bucky asked

"You should. How it works is I will try to pull your memories from before, the memories that make us, us the character traits childhood memories that kind of stuff, to the front and try to push all the other stuff to the back. If I get to a memory try to show it to be don't try to block me from seeing it. I can't remove memories but I can lock them away. Everyone has a place in their mind were we send memories that we do not want to relive. I will try to send your time as the winter soldier there yet not completely. I don't want you to wake up as 1945 Bucky times have changed and your skills have changed you need to keep those memories who it will be hard to adjust." Hermione explained to Bucky

"Okay. I am ready." Bucky said

Hermione looked into his eyes raised her wand and whispered "legilimency."

"So how did it go Sabrina." Tony asked as Hermione walked back in to the room

"Don't call me that Stark. His mind the things they made him do it is horrible. I was able to pull a lot to the surface he is asleep now most likely will be for at least 12 hours if not more. His past, his time before and during the war are in the front but I tried to cut memories so he would remember the years that have past and how times have changed. He will be different than he was but he will be Bucky with winter soldier skills not the winter soldier with so of Bucky's personality. For the most park Bucky Barnes will be back." Hermione said with a small smile

0000-0000-0000-0000-0000

"He is back." Steve said as he looked into the room that Bucky was sleeping in

"Yeah. You did it Steve. You found him, you saved him." Hermione said making her way to his side

"Thanks to you." Steve said looking down at her

"No you did the hard part. You found him, you didn't give up he was ready to find out who he truly was, my job was easy. His memory of you was near the front I could tell his brain was doing its best to remember you." Hermione said

"Thank you. For everything." Steve said

"No problem." She said standing in her tip toes to kiss him

Review


	7. Chapter 7

So I own nothing.

This is it the final chapter I hope you enjoy it. I am thinking of writing another story but I am not sure I have been really busy with work like crazy busy and I didn't realize it had been almost a month since I updated.

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister said

Steven pulled Hermione to him and kissed him as the crowed cheered. The minister introduced them as Mr and Mrs Rogers as the pair made their way down the isle and out of the church.

"Congratulations. I am so happy for you both." Pepper said as her and Tony came up and hugged the newly married couple

"Thank you so much." Hermione said hugging her friends

"You landed a good one Cap Sickle. Sabrina really is your match." Tony said

"She really is something special." Steve said

The Avengers and Bucky sat at a table watching Hermione, Pepper and Jane dance.

"You are done aren't you? You aren't going to be an Avenger anymore." Bruce asked

"I don't think so. We talked she told me she wanted me to do what I was happy with doing." Steve said

"What is that?" Tony asked

"We are going to England. We have been looking at houses and we found one. I am going to teach WWII history at a school over there and Hermione is going to work for the Ministry eventually." Steve said with a smile as he watched his bride dance.

"Eventually?" Bucky asked

"Yeah in about 9 months or so." he said with a smile

The team gave their congratulations and toasted as the ladies made their way to the table and more more congratulations were given as the news was shared once again.

-0000-00000000000-000000000000000-00000-

13 years latter

Hermione stood hand and hand with Steve as they sent their second child to Hogwarts. Their Oldest Peggy was going into her 3rd year and their youngest James was going into his first year. Anthony Stark the Second was also starting Hogwarts this year.

Hermione was the head of her department and Steve was teaching WWII history. They had helped the Avengers many times in the last 13 years, answering when ever the team needed them.

Hermione was happy she listened to Harry and went to New York. That she got and in that cab and learned about the fundraiser because if she didn't she never would of met Steve.

She never would have had her Happily ever after.

The End

I hope you enjoyed


End file.
